Beautiful Disaster
by In A Rush
Summary: What heppens when Lexie is also shot during the hospital shooting, and what will happen when she is at deaths door? How does everyone cope after the days events? All will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Disaster.

As Lexie is running down the hall to get the blood to Alex, she is suddenly frozen in her tracks as she comes face to face with Mr Clark. Shit she thinks to herself, she realizes she wont be saved from being shot at again. He was in pain and he wanted revenge. She understood the pain, but couldn't comprehend the revenge.

"You killed my wife, now I'm going to kill you, it's only fair, an eye for an eye." He says pointing the gun at her.

"I know, I understand that, but someone really needs this blood, let me give it to them and then you can do whatever the hell you want to me." Lexie says confidently.

"Sorry that's not happening today." He says before pulling the trigger and shooting her in the stomach.

As she grabs her stomach in pain, she hears another shot. It's SWAT and they had managed to shoot him in the leg. She watches him look down at his leg before looking at her and shooting her in the chest.

As she falls to the ground she see's him try and run away. He realizes SWAT are closing in on him and pulls the trigger on himself.

She see's him fall and at that she now feels the extreme amonunt of pain in her chest and stomach, she can't breathe properly and she isn't afraid of dying.

"Miss your safe now, what's your name?"

"Lexie, Lexie Grey." She manages to say.

She feels two sets of hands pushing down on her wounds and she yells out in pain. "We need to move you so we can get you treated."

"Take blood to conference room, he needs saving, first."she gasps out.

"Okay, I will send some of my team to them, we need to move you now."

"Don't tell them I got shot." She whispers

"Okay we won't."

It's the last thing she hears before she lets the darkness to consume her.

There is a knock on the door.

"I'm from SWAT, I'm here with blood, Lexie Grey sent me."

Mark looks quickly at Alex before he opens the door.

"The building is now clear, we need to move you out of here now."

"Where is Lexie?" Mark asks while he hooks up Alex to the transfusion.

"She is currently dealing with another patient, she is the only doctor we could find, don't worry she is safe."

Mark checks Alex's vitals and wound before turning around to say "We are ready to go."

Racing into Seattle Presbyterian, Mark is met by Teddy and her team that were on standby for Alex and they rushed him to theatre with Mark scrubbing in unaware of what was happening outside.

Cristina and Owen are checking Derek's post op vitals when Callie Torres races in.

"How is he?" She asks he words coming out in a rush.

"I repaired his heart, so far it's looking good." Cristina says.

"Good, Good, Lexie has been shot, we need someone to operate, there looks like ther is damage to heart among other injuries." Callie says.

"Page Dr Altman." Cristina replies.

"She is operating on Karev with Sloan's assistance." Callie says.

"Crap, Owen keep an eye on Derek's obs for me." Cristina says turning to leave.

"Cristina." Meredith says.

"Yeah Mer." Cristina says.

"Try and save my little sister, she is the only real family, blood related I have, I can't afford to lose her.' Meredith says with tears rolling down her face.

The one thing Cristina hated was seeing Meredith in so much pain, emotionally and physically.

With the days events taking it's toll on herself, Cristina does what she does best and pretends she is okay and smiles saying "Damn you and your sad puppy dog face, I will try my best okay." Before running out of the room with Torres following her.

Scrubbing in the scrub room Cristina takes a deep breath while looking and Lexie's still body lying on the table covered in blood.

"You can do this Cristina, I will be there to help you." Callie says.

"I know, lets just get started." She says before walking into the room getting the nurse to help put on her mask.

Leaning over Lexie's body she says "I need a 10 blade."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into Lexie's room, Owen watches Cristina sitting next to Lexie holding her hand. Walking up behind her, he places a hand on Cristina's shoulder and places a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey." she whispers looking up at him.

"Hey youself, how long has it been since you last slept?" He asks.

"Before the shooting happened so about 50 or so hours ago, I don't have time to sleep, I had to operate on my best friends post it husband as well as her sister, our friend got shot, you got shot, I have to look after everyone so I don't have time to sleep." she says her hands shaking from the flood of memories, so she grips Lexie's hand tighter and wills the images away.

"I know the shooting and having a gun held to your head is affecting you, you need to talk about it, if not to me or Meredith, then to a counsellor, or Bailey, she hasn't said anything to anyone since she got here." Owen says.

"Even though Lexie can be a pain in my arse with her dramas and her perkiness and faith in people, she is a good friend, she is exactly like Meredith, just a happy twisted version, I never told her I considered her as a friend, what if she doesn't make it?" Cristina says.

"She will make it, your a great resdient, and your a great surgeon, Derek is doing great already, she had more severe injuries, she will pull through, I will sit with her for a while, why don't you go for a walk." Owen says.

Looking at Lexie one more time she nods her head and gets up and leaves.

"Hey Lexie, so we always tell our patients family that they can hear them when they are unconcious, so i'm going to talk to you, I thought I should let you know that your family are safe, Mark, Derek, Meredith, Alex, Bailey, Arizona, Callie and Cristina, but you n eed to pull through this for them, especially Cristina, she is struggling right now and I have never seen her doubt herself, not to this extent, thats all I need from you okay." Owen says before leaning back in his chair while holding her hand.

Walking into Alex's room, Cristina notices Bailey sitting curled up in a chair not saying a word.

Grabbing the chart from Sloan she nods towards the door and he takes it as a sign to leave for a little bit.

"Hey Bailey." Cristina says.

After waiting for a minute and not getting a response she decides to try again.

"Hey I heard you saw Charles get shot, how you tried to save him, I know it's hard, but atleast you tried to help and kept him company, he didn't die alone as a result of a violent attck, he wouldv'e been comforted by that, I know how you feel, what your going through, I had a gun held to my head while operating on Derek, then my best friend offered to take the bullet, followed by Owen getting shot, the look on Avery's face as I stood there refusing to stop operating while the gun dug deeper into my temple, the images don't stop and i'm too scared to fall asleep." Cristina says

All of a sudden Bailey breaks down into tears, while Cristina holds her tightly. After managing to calm her down a bit they start to talk about the days events that were haunting them.

It's a couple of hours later and Cristina is sitting in the chair next to Alex's bed when he starts to stir.

She instantly jumps to her feet and checks his vitals before taking him off the ventalator.

"Lexie." He mumurs.

"Hey Alex, It's Cristina."

"What happened, where is everyone, Reeds is dead, shot in the head, Lexie." He says, his voice raspy.

After making him have some water she starts to explain, "Yes Reeds is dead and so is Charles, a nurse, a security guards and another doctor are all dead the last time I heard, I had to Opertate on Derek with Avery's help, Owen got shot but his fine, he didn't need a operation, Meredith found out that day she was pregnant but later had a miscarriage from all the stress, but otherwise everyones okay, you'll make a quick recovery, Altman and Sloan did a great job."

"Where is Lexie?" He asks.

"She got shot twice, getting blood back to you and Mark, he treated you in the conference room, she suffered some damage to her heart but she will recover from that, I managed to repair the damage, she did flatline twice thoug during the procedure, she also suffered some minor damge to he liver which Callie was able to repair and we stopped a bleed in her intestine, she has gotten through the first 48 hours, now we are starting to reduce the medication so she can wake up when she is ready." she says.

"I need to see her." He says tring to get up.

"Lie back down, your both being transferred back to seattle grace later this afternoon so you can share a room with her, it's already been arranged, you need to look after yourslef, because she did not put her life before yours for no reason, she made sure you got the blood first before they moved her and made sure that they didn't tell Mark she had been shot so he could help you instead, so lay your arse back down." Cristina says sternly.

"Since when did you get so bossy with me?" He asks.

"Since two days ago when I realise I am a resident cardio goddess already, I performed two heart surgeries without a cardio attending prsent, I kicked ass in there." she says proudly.

"Thanks for saving her." He says with a small smile.

"No worries." She says before slapping him on the arm.

"Owww, what was that for?" he asked.

"For scaring me that way don't you ever do that to me again." she says before they both start laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Disaster.

2 days after being transferred back to Seattle Grace and being in the same room, Alex couldn't help but worry. Lexie had shown no signs at all of waking up any time soon. Waiting to be discharged even though he was planning to stay by her side he just lay there staring at her until one of the nurses came in with the forms with a sad look on her face.

"She will wake up soon, she has to, she is strong and stubborn and she is more than book smart, she has the photographic memory, even though you can be an ass to some of us nurses I just thought you should know we are here for you if you need anything and we all have Lexie in our prayers, no one deserves this especially Lexie, it wasn't her fault she turned the life support off, it was his wife's decision and Chief Sheppard made her do it even though she struggled with it, she is a great girl, she's always there for us." The nurse says.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me, I'm sorry I can be an ass, I am trying to change my ways." He mumbled.

"And it's not going to happen overnight, but you have changed a lot since when you first started out as a intern, Lexie is good for you, she has helped calm you down a bit, don't let her go." She says as she walks out just as Meredith walks in.

"Hey how's it going?" Meredith asks.

"Still no change." Alex replies sitting down next to Lexie and holding her hand.

Meredith places a hand on Lexie's leg and puts her other hand in Alex's free hand.

"How are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm holding on, I have rehab for 4 to 6 weeks, how are you and Derek?" He asks.

"Derek is getting discharged tomorrow and I'm taking him home and looking after him with everyone's help while I come see my sister, I'm doing okay, I'm getting better dealing with the miscarriage and knowing Derek will be okay has helped ease my mind, but the nightmares aren't going away." She says.

"I know what you mean, I keep seeing Reed lying there and not being able to help her, I see him staring at me so coldly while he shot me, thinking I was going to die in that elevator, then thinking Lexie was Izzie, the worst part is I don't know the full story of how she got shot, like what exactly was said and done, so I keep having flashes of different scenarios, and I feel so helpless that I wasn't there to help her and protect her, instead her ex looked out for her while I bled out in the elevator and the conference table, I am so sorry Mer that I couldn't protect her." He says with a tear rolling down.

"Hey don't be sorry, it's not like you asked the guy to come in on a massive rampage and shoot everyone, it's not your fault you got shot and that you couldn't be there for Lexie, if you could've you wouldv'e, she is safe now, we all are and that's the main thing, things won't be normal around here for a while but I guess they never were anyway." Meredith says.

"Yeah I guess so, I'm just worried about her not being awake so I can talk to her, explain myself to her, tell her how I feel about her." He says.

"You will be able to, don't worry, she won't go anywhere, she is just being stubborn like her sister, she is going to make it through this, after all she had the best operate on her." Meredith says.

"Yeah just don't let Cristina hear you, her head is big enough as it is already." He says.

"I have to go, check on Derek, let me know if anything changes." She says getting up.

"I will, sorry I can't help with Derek.' Alex says.

"It's okay I understand you don't want to leave her." She says with a smile.

"Thanks Mer for the chat." He says.

"No worries, I'm just happy she has you and that you made her a thing in your life, just don't hurt her otherwise I will damage you with a scalpel and rearrange your anatomy." She says before walking out.

It's been another two days since the talk with Meredith and Alex hadn't left Lexie's side at all.

"Hey you should go take a shower; she isn't going to want to wake up to you smelling." Cristina says checking Lexie's vitals while Meredith stands there and laughs.

"Any change?" Meredith asks.

"Vitals are normal but no change, dude, seriously you need to shower and sleep, and you look like shit."Cristina says.

"Thanks a lot, but I'm not leaving." He says as Lexie starts to stir.

"Hey Lexie, Lexie, it's me Alex, you have a tube in your throat, don't fight it, Cristina is going to pull it out." Alex says rubbing her head soothingly.

"You know the drill Lexie, now I want you to cough now." Cristina says.

After she has had the tube removed and her vitals taken she has a sip of water.

Then she says "Alex, Cristina is right you should shower."

"I don't want to leave you." He says.

"I know, but I need some time with Meredith okay, please just for a little while." She says her voice still raspy.

"Okay just for you, but I really need to talk to you after Meredith so just let me know okay, and make sure you look after yourself while I'm gone." He says bending down to kiss he dry lips from having the tube in her throat.

After Meredith and Lexie had a long discussion about what had happened that day including the miscarriage and what happened to Lexie during the shooting, Meredith says "I'm so glad to have my happy twisted sister back, I would come and kicked your arse if you didn't."

"Course I came back, I had t, I'm stubborn and I'm sure I can fit more knowledge into Lexipedia." Lexie jokes.

"But do me a favor, don't tell Alex about what happened when Mr. Clark had a gun to you, try to wait until after you leave the hospital, his done it tough, and hearing that will send him flying off the handle." Meredith says.

": Sure, I will see you later yeah?" Lexie asks.

"Yeah you will." Meredith says kissing the top of her forehead before leaving.

"Hey you, I'm so glad you alive, we have lots to talk about but importantly I just wanted to say that when I was bleeding out, I was on deaths door, I thought you were Izzie so I could resolve any issues, and what I found out after was how much I love you, I don't want us to be a thing, I want us to be in a committed relationship together, so don't you dare scare me like that again, you got me?" He asks

"I got you, and I love you too Alex." She says before kissing him passionately for 10 seconds before running out of breath.

"That good at kissing you am I?" he asks with a slight smirk.

"Shut it." She says smiling.'

A little while later Meredith and Cristina walk in and push the two beds together telling Alex to be on one side while Meredith went on the other side of Lexie and Cristina was next to Meredith.

"We are all staying here tonight; our little family has to stick together."Meredith says.

"What about Derek? Lexie ask while snuggling in between Alex and Meredith.

"Owen, Richard and Mark are there as they decided to do a boys night, plus I need a break from it all, I need to be with my family." Meredith says simply looking at Alex, Lexie and Cristina smiling knowing they would help eachother get through it all.


End file.
